Oxyon
'''Oxyon (full name: Oxyon the Wolf) '''is a genetically modified wolf, that helps defending Earth, he was born in the forests of Chile, where he learned hunting, when the inscriptions for joining H.O.W.L started, he was the first one to join, thus, becoming the first member in the institution, like every member of H.O.W.L, he's powered by nanomachines, a bioengineered type of cells that repairs damage on him in a fast rate. Oxyon proves to be a terrible opponent, he fights kaiju in a daily basis, he's part of project H.O.W.L, a project that searches to make animals a source of defense on Earth, Oxyon is the first animal of this project, part wolf, part mech, his main weapon is his Laser Blaster, that's strapped to his back, he's a friendly wolf, and he tends to hang with Taryn the Heatran, this has caused a rumor troughout the RPverse that he and Taryn are dating Later, he, along with the other members of H.O.W.L was killed during an ambientalist protest, where a[http://wikizilla-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Muto?action=edit&redlink=1 maniatic anti-H.O.W.L jerk decided to light up the HQ on fire, his severed head was found by a jolly primate who fixed him and his H.O.W.L comrades, giving him a more humanlike look, and also, bigger muscles. Abilities #Twin Laser Cannons: The update of his original Laser cannon, now it's 2, and they're attached to his wrists, their power is equal to that of a Specium Ray (capable of killing weak monsters, and just harming slightly all others) #Laser Tail: Oxyon's tail is his main melee weapon, ending in a laser blade, he can slice through most things. #Sonic Howl: Once a comunication method, now a devastating sonic shriek that damages a kaiju's ears. Travels long distances, but it's weaker than Oxyon's other weapons #Size Changing: Oxyon isn't very big, in fact, he's 5 meters tall, he's among the shortest characters in the RPverse, however, this flaw's compensated by his ability of gowing as big as an average kaiju, it only lasts 3 hours tough, and it takes him one entire night to reload, similar to a Color Timer, once the time lapse is over, Oxyon shrinks back to his original size Other stuff Likes: #Fighting for Earth #Playing videogames #Kaiju Films #Defending Earth #Biscuits #Sleeping #Rap battles #Peeing on giant hydrants #Spinning leeks #Hanging out with friendly kaiju, Robot Masters, and good guys in general Dislikes: #Evil #Menaceful Aliens #Dog-taming whistles #Water sprinklers #Bantyo Stingmon #Bantyo Mamemon #Bantyo Lilymon #Cats #Newspapers #Don Muto Quotes The Oxyon-Taryn relationship If there's something that became controversial, is the so-called relationship between Oxyon and a female Heatran named Taryn , who hangs with Oxyon constantly and lives with him, this has turned into an internet phenomena, but Oxyon and Taryn say this is fake, they may be friends, but they're not in a relationship, this however was ignored and the legend of the Oxyon-Taryn relationship lasts to this very day Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead Category:Original Characters